Sweet Silence
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: When Rinali’s heart betrays her she begins to suspect the end. But Allen is still alive, so it will not come. Or so he says. Multific AllenRinali because I can. FINISHED.
1. Is this the end?

Author: Cupid's Ichor

Title: Sweet Silence

Rating: T

Summary: When Rinali's heart betrays her she begins to suspect the end. But Allen is still alive so it will not come. Or so he says.

A short AllenRinali story which will be about IV-V chapters. I do not believe I have seen a multi-fic for this fandom so here I go.

I disclaim the characters of DGM and own this short story.

* * *

"The sun is out . . . so peaceful." 

His choice of words is flawed, as if he failed to assess the situation as a whole. Or as if he was making a sincere --but futile-- attempt to ease the mood. Because he is Allen Walker, cursed and still a child. Because he continues to be the beacon of hope and the humanitarian of the exorcists; despite how foolish and contradictory as it sounds.

She doesn't make an attempt at a smile, or a gesture to agree. It's a trivial fact in her mind, something that is quick to change so that tomorrow it could rain, and thunder, and flood. She doesn't look at him but allows him to guide her through the town. The buildings are the only things in her way she thinks. But then she realizes that he has her hand and she can feel the warmth of his on hers.

She drags her feet and hears him make small insignificant comments of their surroundings and other meaningless things. His words were never meaningless, she chides; but still she doesn't listen. Eventually he learns to enjoy the silence and she looks over to him.

It's a habit.

Rinali only truly looks at Allen when his back is turned and all she can see is the distance which sets them apart. It was ever since that day. But he has her hand now so she pulls forward.

And she thinks that there are only the ruins of homes and Allen in her way. Her free hand clenches involuntarily.

There is something that smothers  
A secret which I hold too tight  
And so it is strangled  
There is something that is secret  
A part of myself  
And I cannot withhold it  
Within my heart,  
I cannot

Let it go.

Chapter

-I- Is this the end? -I-

"_I was at the order for as long as I can remember."_

_Until the end._

"_We were orphans after our parents were killed by Akuma, my brother and I."_

_He told me not to cry._

"_When they found out I was an accommodator for the dark boots I was taken."_

_When it became just me_

"_Three years passed and we were finally together again."_

_Because he said we would always be together. _

"_He had become the head of the science department for me."_

_He came back for me._

"_I fight for him."_

_He'll come back._

* * *

The two arrive in the semi-permanent building in the late afternoon. The one with the stone floors, one window, and a chalk drawing of a cross that is etched on the ebony door for good measure. It said residence, but not resilient enough to say home. 

Allen shuffles in the front before entering to find the others who resided within. In total fifteen were staying in the inconspicuous building; with three floors with six rooms on each floor and a main room on the second. It had been an old clinic but without a town it was in disuse and without people they had found it most settling.

Rinali enters first and immediately she lets go. Her destination is up the stairs where the injured are increasing and decreasing in number. Adjacent to that is another room with the only window in the building, it is decreasing in size. Said room is filled with memorials, flowers, and such which seem fitting for the room with the large glass window for a wall. It contained a view of the sky, almost as dark as the room.

Rinali comes there often in search for a new face, a new name. Whether she finds it in the former or latter room it didn't matter anymore.

Allen lets her go and walks through the quiet building. Some finders pass him that reek the sense of gloom which seems to smuggle the building. He finally bumps into Rabi who is in the process of exiting a room with the slightest of steps. The door is shut behind him slowly to further emphasis the silence. In attention Rabi finally looks over to Allen and smiles affably.

"Yo."

"Hey."

Some shuffling is heard behind the wooden door and a large crash followed by another. Allen looks oddly at the door, curious to know the person within—a growl? Rabi looks away, troubled. He takes the lead down the hall.

"New exorcist" he says with a hint of excitement for the discovery but mostly sorrow which Allen can trace in his one good eye. It would be another person brandished with this fate. Allen doesn't care to ask.

A conversation of information begins when Allen asks about the situation. Something about the people who are accounted for, people who came back, people who did not. Allen is more concerned with names rather than numbers and a breath rather than the wind. They are too inexperienced, and lack the knowledge to continue on their own.

Allen forms a line with his mouth but then asks. "Anyone else?"

Rabi begins. "Kanda was here yesterday and left again to who knows where. But I'm sure a few finders tagged along. Miranda's upstairs" He trails off with the names and status slightly growing weaker and weaker. At one point he pauses to think. He doesn't want to further point out the lack of numbers in listing each exorcist on each finger. Also it was believed or hoped that some people managed to evacuate the tower before the higher floors were destroyed. The broken edifice still stood on the plateau where miraculously the foundation and inner caverns were salvaged. But even after months the broken stone and bricks reeked of blood. Their allies were too few and unknown in location and their generals were scattered. Allen and the others were too occupied, too young, and too busy to cope. Ultimately this brought about the conflict of death which results in two turns of people, the mourning and the Akuma.

"I came back two days ago ran into a general at the sea shore. She was looking out into the sky. When I approached her she was muttering something-- _momento mori. _I tried to talk to her but she turned a just stared sadly. These Generals . . . I don't know what they want us to do." He rubbed his head stuck with her words. _"There are still silver in the stars._"

". . . What now General Walker-san?"

"I'm not a general, no way. Never."

Allen makes an irritated noise and Rabi can't help but smirk, just a little.

But there is a code written to consecrate the building so that the spell of the surroundings cannot be broken.

There is a sound of thrashing coming from the upper floor. Something so threatening that both Allen and Rabi run up expecting to find an Akuma. Rabi thinks to himself that there isn't another sound that resonates louder than that of a memorial shattering. He knows who it is before the person comes into view.

It was not an Akuma but Rinali who is shaking and quivering in Miranda's arms. He was really hoping for an Akuma.

They are in the room where a large window looks over the horizon. It is the only room with a window and the largest room in the building. It is also Allen's least favorite room and Rabi walks in before he does. There are flowers around and memorials in place, candles lit, and a large cross that hangs on a wall. There are possessions that sit on a large counter top. They signify names or proof of former existence. The bodies were all turned to ash and colored the sky gray.

"This is the only room with a window and it's still the darkest part of the building." Rabi says nonchalantly. He picks up the crystal cross, and Allen notes how strange for it to be sitting on the floor.

Rabi places it on the counter top.

Rinali is still slumped, leaning on Miranda and Allen wonders if he is the only one to notice. There is silence. Were they waiting for something to happen? Was he supposed to say something?

He walks over to the girls and Rabi looks away, Miranda has her head down. Allen looks at both people before landing a comforting hand on Rinali's shoulder. "Rinali? Are you alright? Please, don't cry."

She immediately turns around to face him with red cheeks and watery glaring eyes. In her haste she leaves behind a white garment and the wind, like her movements, leaves the room. Allen breathes out slowly. The two remaining people in the room look at him critically and he is certain that he does not know why. He wants to go after her and yet he cannot move. She hasn't made such a reaction since the tower so he thought she was getting better. He didn't understand why when it came to Rinali he always managed to make situations worse.

He always managed to make her cry.

"Allen-kun is a bit oblivious." Miranda mutters.

"No, its idiocy. I'm sure of it." Rabi replies.

And suddenly he is being condemned. Wha- what was going on? He makes another move to the door and is stopped with Rabi's words.

"You should let it go now."

And there is a familiar sound of ticking and Allen turns around to see that the crystal cross that stood on the table is in shards sitting in a small puddle of blood. Drops stain the white table cloth and stone floor. There is kanji written in crimson and he is certain that it wasn't there before.

"I'm sorry. But Rinali-chan doesn't want to be seen in this manner."

He isn't fluent in Chinese so he couldn't possibly read the kanji which stained the cloth, but it doesn't take an idiot or Allen Walker much to deduce what it says.

"She's grieving, haven't you notice?"

"Of course I've noticed! She hasn't said a word since that day. But I-I don't understand this. . .It's not hopeless, I've said it before. I refuse, I refuse to believe it!" He grits his teeth and stomps out of the room.

Rabi holds out a hand and pulls Miranda up from the floor. "He's still such a child. How is he the savior that is prophesied? 'Destroyer of Time', his childishness may condemn us all."

She is quick to defend, taking offense to what a friend would say about the other. But she is slightly older so maybe she is feeling her time. "Don't say that. It is his hope which sets him apart. It is what you mistake for foolishness."

Rabi stays in the room afterward and stares out the window. "If that is hope then perhaps I am the foolish one and this is not the end." He lights some candles when Miranda exits. "Not yet anyway." He mutters in the darkness and to the blank sky is within the glass frame. "Destroyer of Time. . .What do you think of it gramps?"

There is no sound and Rabi struggles between a sad smile and an all out frown. He believes that there is conformation in the silence.

* * *

I want to update each week so support AllenxRinali, support me and review! 


	2. They Call us Apostles of God

Here it is! Much love to those who read/reviewed.

* * *

Daylight creeps into the pale gray room in the form of a small light. He is barely awake but is witness to its nature as it plays shadows off the stone walls. Allen finds himself enveloped in a strange sense of warmth with an unknown source. There is no window to the sun; not that it mattered anyway. Lately it seemed as if he was having more and more encounters within the night and sleeping during the day.

He twitches

There is another presence in the room and he is slightly perturbed that he had failed to notice it earlier. He also is surprised at his own lack of severity in the situation—perhaps it is nothing, just his imagination, he thinks.

His eyes open. Left after right and he stares at the ceiling for the longest time before sitting up.

He finds her hidden in the corner. Eyes, hair, dress; her dark figure almost melts into the shadows of his room. But her skin is too pale and it contrasts vividly as if it is mocking him. She sits there clutching a blanket, her eyes are half open and he can't tell that she's crying.

He's too focused on her breathing. He can hear it, he's almost certain of it.

So if we are only children  
What is there to fear?  
Impermanent actions  
Fleeting words  
Who is the child  
In this dark  
Is it youth?I declare this child is not old enough to cry.

Chapter

II-They Call us Apostles of God-II

"_Get up."_

He says and she's almost certain she's reliving that moment in time. When he found her _there_, but she is tethered to it in her sleep or fatigued haze.

"_Stand up Rinali, this is not the end.---"_

She is on her knees watching dust settle and the smell of fire and blood strangles her. There are people, she is sure of it. She feels their presence but her words are choked up, preventing communication. There are those who are still trapped in the rubble who moan and cry and scream. She can hear them, she's sure of their cries. But she is immobilized and Allen is standing above her waiting for her.

"_It is not hopeless, there is still a chance_---"

There are those that are already dead and she feels as if their presence is the strongest. She tries to talk to them but her heart aches and she is answered with silence. He finally pulls her up and embraces her because he doesn't know what to do to convince her.

"_We were only away for a few weeks, these types of things---"_

She lapses again and struggles to listen. However her focus is on him breathing, the movement of taut muscles and a heart beat. Her own heart muscles tighten and she feels as if it is going explode.

She feels like she is screaming but Allen is talking, his breath on her nape and her throat is not vibrating sound. She feels foolish when she starts screaming for her brother but there is no sound, just tears that flow and she's breathing so quietly. She is screaming so hard, with all her heart, with all her soul.

"_It is not. Repeat it, I want to hear you say it---"_

She's screaming, she's clutching him but he cannot hear it. It is her heart that is suffering and it is her heart which screams. Her body refuses the noise because her mind knows better. 'It is the end, it is the end' she hears herself. 'Don't let them go. Don't leave me alone. My brother, everyone. . .' she seems to say. But there is silence and Allen faces her making her look directly at him. His silver eyes are piercing and he doesn't like it when she doesn't respond. Rinali is clenched in his grasp and she looks right through him, mute with her open mouth and lost breath. She doesn't like that she doesn't believe him. She doesn't like the fact that her heart is screaming, or the fact that her heart is disobeying her.

She wants to tell him, she wants to tell him. . .

When she awakes from her trance she is in the real world on a couch in the common room. Allen is slumped on the other side and there is tea on the table, cool to the touch. She still drinks it though, the tepid liquid lost on her tongue. Her hand is in bandages, sloppily done and she doesn't remember its purpose. When she makes a move to stand up her feet drag slightly but she stops immediately when Allen catches her wrist. Slowly she turns in fright, he was sleeping so peacefully she thinks.

" W-wait don't go. I'm sorry, I always seem to make things worse. But I want to try, let me help you. I don't know, what to do. . ."

And suddenly it's like his words are melting into the vortex of her mind. She's standing there again. She remembers when she first heard the news she had ran back. It was pivotal attack and one that was never previously attempted. But the Noahs were in dormancy for a while and were probably bored with the Earl. With the high level Akuma it was clear that it was no longer a war but a game. The exorcists were fleeting in number and those who survived only turned the others around them into ash in the air.

She remembered that there were countless deaths that day when the silence became her. She had stood there for the longest time before she found that conspicuous white hat. It clashed vividly with the dusty bricks. She had fallen to her knees afterward in a state of shock. She didn't know what to do, but if something as significant as the black edifice could fall then why couldn't she? The people, the people inside, were there people inside? Her breath escaped her. Her brother, she wanted to call out to him and cry but something prevented her.

Her heart escaped her.

When the memory passes Allen is once again in front of her, preventing an escape. " Listen to me---" He pleads.

There were never any words, these actions. . .what did she want? Her mind, her heart, her body were acting on their own accord. Her mind told her to speak and yet stay mute, her heart was screaming from loss, and her body was numb and void of feeling. It was this realization that eluded her, along with the fact that Allen's hand was always so warm and oddly comforting.

As soon as her conscious returns Rinali is in the process of walking away again and Allen is at a loss of words.

He lets her go.

"Dammit!"

* * *

_No one else is going to die. Now move, there is no use in staying here._

_Rinali-chan, we're here for you. There are still those who love you._

_Let us depart; you are too young to be in this state of despair._

_You're not the only one who lost. In this war, this pathetic game, we're all losing. Don't smother your self in that defeatist attitude. _

_There was never another who was as strong as you. Believe in me Rinali, Komui wants you to continue on._

_Komui-nii?_

_Kanda, Miranda, Krowly, Rabi. . ._

_Forgive me everyone. _

_Forgive me Allen,_

_My heart betrays me._

* * *

"She shouldn't be left alone Allen." Rabi chides when he finds his friend in the kitchen eating away troubles.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." He swallows, "I keep making her cry."

"Nnn. . .Last time I tried I was slapped."

Allen reminisces. " I'd rather have her slap me than cry. Besides you talk too much. Lots and lots of nonsense, you're almost never serious."

Rabi is silent slightly in shock because of Allen's comment. "That so? Well in our present situation I'd say something like that doesn't matter, does it? In the end, joking or serious we--"

Allen places his hand over Rabi's mouth.

"Be quiet."

A group of people run into the building in panic and more then a couple of them are bleeding severely. Although death is certain Miranda rushes to their aid providing some temporary relieve. It is said that the Earl is in the area. The three finders are sent upstairs. One is hysterically laughing when Miranda's time record comes back into real time.

"He's lost it." Rabi says. "He'll upset the others, walk him to a room." Another finder escorts him down the hall which only echoes the ill laughter.

"Scary" Allen mutters.

Rabi opens his mouth only to close it again. He thinks the numbers are too threatening. He wants to point out that they are going to be picked off until it is the end. Death was constant, death was inevitable, and they had only four meandering Generals, less than ten exorcists, and the boy called Allen Walker.

Destroyer of time, does it mean anything?

Rabi heads for the door, " Maybe it's not reassurance she needs. Some action should be made to make your hope our hope."

* * *

Rinali is helping the injured and providing aid for the ones who are dying when Allen finds her. It is the only time when she seems to be at peace with herself and hr takes a little time to enjoy watching her care for the people, like it was before.

When the brunette on the bed coughs abruptly, blood squirting from his sides, Allen watches Rinali press her hands on it for pressure. Two others wrap bandages and Rinali walks out when she feels there is nothing more to do. It is after her exit that Allen follows her and takes her by the hand.

" It's late." As expected she doesn't protest.

They are in her room and Allen tells her to sit on the bed while he pulls over a chair to face her. Allen tries to make the most of the silence. "I remember before when I lost my innocence I had a dream. You were there crying on the ruins. I really had no idea what it meant, but then I remembered what you said about your world. How they were pieces of a puzzle and---"

She hugs him fiercely to silence him and Allen is thrown back into the chair. Her face is muffled in his chest so tight that he doesn't try to finish speaking. He rubs her back timidly, with uncertainty if his ministrations are indeed comforting. He is still not too familiar with physical closeness. But she seemed to crave touch, like she was assuring herself that he was tangible and real.

"What do you fear Rinali?" he whispers, but only because he knows she is asleep.

* * *

"_Do you want to see Komui?"_

The voice echoes in her head. But she assures herself that she is in fact awake, smothered in warmth and Allen who is breathing beneath her.

She finds herself moving, traipsing slowly away from the teen into the room that smells of soot and flowers. The only room with a window but lighted with the artificial light of numerous candles. The room that held the broken crystal cross which haunted her dreams.

There is a sweet zephyr which brushes past her clothes and she feels like she has swallowed a soul.

"_Poor girl, your heart betrays you. But your body. . .won't you speak the name of your brother?"_

The wind engulfs her in black silk, cool to the touch, and suddenly she is in another room. It is familiar and there is a presence in the dark room. A smile so sincere it makes her cringe. But it is a small figure that walks out, it sways like a child and Rinali feels enticed.

"What do you fear Rinali? Because I can sense it and you know he can hear it." The figure is a bit older than what she remembers. Perhaps a bit more menacing she thinks. Her heart is drawn to her.

Another figure comes into view and she doesn't remember ever feeling so calm in his presence.

"All the time my dear, you have such a pretty voice. Now come, you want to see your brother don't you?" The black silk gestures around her but doesn't touch. It hovers and dances with his words. She feels herself being pulled into a door where Rhode is still smiling. Rinali's hand is taken and she does not protest. Rhode's hand is warm on hers and the realization echoes in her head like something familiar. The girl is a bit older, moving along the two years which passed them.

Rinali thinks she isn't as threatening as before.

"Your heart is so beautiful." Rhode smiles.

The door closes and the room is back to normal. There are shadows of the candles and flowers that wilt without sun. Rinali's form is collapsed on the floor, pale and unmoving.

It is her body without a heart. Her mind is blank without a soul.

* * *

I think there are either 2 or 3 chapters left.

Anyway. . .

Wait till next week for the next chapter. Sorry to be like a TV program.


	3. His Name is Allen Walker

Rabi is often the first to awake, so when he walks down the halls it is even quieter than usual. Morning air creates creeks within the building that Rabi can notice without much effort. If he is truly Bookman's successor than it is necessary to be up and about in order to catch any events that may happen, or so he was told. But there is no one to judge him or punish him if he does or doesn't.

Yet, he is still the first to get up in the mornings and notices how the trend of conscious seemed to flood the building with each rising person. Miranda, Krowly, and Kanda usually awoke in that order. Whereas Allen got up later and later each day, but again there is no one to punish.

Whatever, it didn't matter. Rabi is just trying to fill his head with something other then her figure, how he left her on the floor; and how he could only close the door afterward.

Rabi is often the first to awake, so he was the first to find Rinali's body. No one is awake and Rabi cannot wake them. He fears that Rinali has committed the ultimate sin. But mostly he fears Allen's reaction when the boy finds he has lost another friend.

In a corner Rabi finds Kanda crawling up the stairs. There is blood which paints the wall and stairs. One, two, three, stop. The dark haired exorcist looks like hell and Rabi knows better not to take notice.

"Hey buddy." Rabi hears himself say, because he cannot dwell upon Rinali without the entire feeling of dread engulfing him. He does not want to cry not in front of Kanda. He does not want to cry period. And so Rabi provokes, just a little joke and expects a reaction from Kanda.

He is expecting something along the lines as a threat to gut him, slice him, impale or perhaps an uncreative, kill you. Kanda has been especially sour and distant lately, so any reaction at all would be fine. When Kanda finally does speak it is of something unexpected and ominous.

"Did you see the sky?" the dark haired teen mutters hoarsely and Rabi feels disappointment. Kanda on the other hand says nothing remotely threatening afterward. He just places himself in a different position as Rabi exits.

Rabi is outside. The trees are destroyed around him, there are craters in the earth below him, and the sky is red above him. He is breathing especially hard and when he cannot stand it any longer he falls to his knees and dispels his weapon.

He almost wants to cry but like every other time he can only vent through anger, he clutches the ground and another seal is set off and burns the oxygen in the air. In midst of his tantrum there is another presence that compels him to look up. With an aura of thunder Allen appears like a light to wipe the sky clean.

"She's gone." Rabi says, but says nothing else because he can tell that Allen will not listen. There is that glint in his eyes, that look that makes Rabi believe that Allen can bring her back. Where ever she is, Allen can bring her back Rabi thinks.

Like the light he disappears, off in an unknown direction.

The damned fool  
Who wishes to believe  
That hope is something infinite  
In size and shape  
Like the droplets of rain  
Like he can hold it.  
In his hand.

Chapter

III- His Name is Allen Walker -III

"_Isn't this what you wanted? Your brother is right in front of you. Won't you embrace him?"_

He is in pale banal light and it reflects off of his glasses with a menacing glare. There is no emotion on his face but still she steps toward him. He smiles a little and frowns a lot. It is mechanical and Rinali frowns. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him, but this wasn't right. There is something amiss, she does not understand, she says nothing.

"_Why so silent? He is right there; you called for him didn't you? You cried for him?" _

They are together in the dark room and she doesn't hear her brother only the Earl. She just stands there and stares. Komui is not talking it is only the Earl in the background.

She cannot see the strings that tether Komui's spirit but she can sense it; something doesn't feel right. Her heart can tell. But the Earl's voice is incessant and she fears that she is trapped.

"_Just call for him and he will be."_

"_You don't want to lose him do you?"_

"_You don't want to let him go."_

I don't want to lose anyone else.

* * *

" Rinali, Rinali!" 

Allen calls out to her, his voice vibrating through the town. He is surrounded by collapsed walls void of life. But then he hears it, the singing.

"I've missed you." There are hands. Hands that grab and grace over his shoulders in an intimate embrace and she is warm but he realizes the flaw and pulls away quickly.

"Where is Rinali?" He already knows who it is from voice and presence.Rhode looks at Allen with such innocent of eyes and smiles like a child. She giggles in the same malicious manner as he remembered.

"She's dead. Devoid of spirit, her heart--"

"No." Allen says bluntly.

Rhode tilts her head and repeats, "No? Do you think because you say it isn't so, that indeed it isn't so? It was her own fault, her heart was weak."

Allen doesn't make a move to engage his weapon. He does not feel the threat of Rhode even if she is a Noah. He glares, "No, I say it isn't so because it isn't so."

"Really Allen-kun!?? You couldn't hear it could you? Her heart has been screaming all this time and you couldn't do anything for her. It calls for her brother, and for the Earl. Her heart has betrayed her and she will become another toy."

There is still singing, Allen is sure of it and so he still believes.

"I'm not sure but I can hear it, the sound of singing." Allen smiles slightly to Rhode's notice. By the look of her face she cannot hear it.

"Even if her heart has left her she is resisting, isn't she? I think I understand Rinali a little better."

Rhode smiles as her eyes narrow, "Is that so? . ."

* * *

Rinali turns her head away in sensing another. She can hear him, someone that calls to her. Her attention is taken from Komui's presence. The air is strange, her brother in front of her looked so pained. 

"I don't want to lose Nii-san; I don't want to let him go." She raises a hand to touch her brother's figure but it stops mid air.

" I'm sorry for letting this happen. For letting you die." She sighs,"I-I never found you Komui-nii. No matter how hard I tried all I found was that stupid hat of yours. I didn't want the same fate for you like the others. Like the ash in the air, I didn't want you to leave me."

She turns around noticing the silence. That she feels distance in the Earl's voice. She has not moved but his voice is fleeting. Another second and she can tell that she is too far away to be touched by the Earl. A door is opening and the spirit of her brother behind her dissipates into the light. She is crying now.

"I do not wish to lose anyone else Komui-nii. I'm sorry for everything. "

When the door is fully open a voice escapes.

_Thank you Rinali-chan. _

* * *

There is singing that is louder and louder with the wind. Allen starts to tear with wide eyes because of its poignancy; like a melody, something so beautifully sad. Rhode turns around in odd fascination as her door is opens. The singing crescendos and Rhode takes a couple steps back. It is her door, how is it that an exorist can control it? How is it that the Rinali can escape? 

The door opens and Rinali's heart floats away in Allen's direction then past. He cannot see what Rhode can but he can feel his friend's presence. He smiles and blinks the tears from his eyes. "Do you see Rhode? I told you she's strong."

There is purity in Allen's spirit that always seems to illuminate the area around him. Rhode has always known but it has never been so brilliant as this moment. She steps closer to the boy. She thinks that his heart is also beautiful, too beautiful, like Rinali's. But his is like the light, something rare.

She smiles sweetly and places her arms around his neck. When Rhode's cannot control herself any longer her smile turns wide and she whispers something in Allen's ear, "You both have such beautiful hearts, an innocence surrounds both of you. Yours is a light Allen-kun." Allen does not know what to make of Rhode's words.

"I want your heart---"

Rhode slips a stake out of her sleeve. It is in a form of a sharpened candy cane and she plunges it into his chest. She giggles a bit and licks her lips in anticipation of his answer.

"---What would you say if I told you that?"

Allen gasps and hisses at the pain. It is more shock then actual pain and compared to his eye it couldn't compare. But when Rhode runs her nails down his shoulders he cannot help but flinch.

Allen pulls the offending object from his chest. "I'd say it's not yours to take." His innocence activates.

She starts laughing hysterically and wipes her eyes. "I suppose it won't happen this time either. I can't kill you Allen-kun." Her laughter becomes louder and suddenly she is by his side. Allen leers.

"I'm gonna leave you here because I like you." She takes a hand and kisses it and places on his lips and skips away.

"Some things are just that simple."

He doesn't realize the extent of her power as he starts to drift. He isn't bleeding much he thinks, but he can hardly hear Rhode's voice in the distance.

"I'll tell you something good."

Like a story of verse he listens to her words.

"_Interesting, ne? It will come regardless."_

She steps into her door.

Allen reaches out but he cannot stop his eyes from falling.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last and it's done! -happy dance- 

Thanks to those who reviewed last, such nice comments.


	4. Carved Out of Stone

I really hate the anime. For many reasons (fillers, rewriting scenes, mixing up events) but really just because it totally ships Allen yaoi. Not that I hate yaoi, not at all, it's just I love AllenRinali as a couple. Whatever you may think, one-sided, canon, not at all, just friends, whatever it is still cute regardless. He's young and innocent and cute which makes him pray for uke-ness; I can see that but still. . .AllenRinali IT'S WHATS FOR DINNER.

– Fangirl moment, going to do actual work now-

Sorry for the rant and weirdness, last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Roses are the blossoms of love, or so they say.  
But then what are the thorns which are soaked in lover's blood?  
If we are the children of God then it is the thorn's prick that reminds us of our humanity.  
Children are too young to see the end, or so they say.  
But if there is such a thing then let it come  
And the blood will turn to stone.

"Hello?" Allen says.

"I called after him." A voice mutters and suddenly Rinali is sitting in a pool of black silk. They are wrapped around her arms and legs. She holds her head, her lips are bleeding.

Rinali's voice continues and the silk is moving around her, winding tighter with her words. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I betrayed my heart; I didn't want him to leave me. I called for him."

Allen raises a hand only to realize that the black silk had enveloped her form. Any trace dissipated into the darkness. This is a dream, Allen tells himself.

And then he hears the screaming. Inhumane moaning like someone being tortured. Rinali is screaming, Allen realizes. He runs in the direction without any sense, the screams are loud in every direction. He falls to his knees unable to reach her. He fears the worse.

"Wait, don't go. Don't do this to yourself Rinali. This is too much, don't leave."

The screams stop and the voice begin again. She calls out to him. "I'm afraid of the dark Allen-kun. "

"Rinali. . ."

Sweet Silence

Chapter

IV-Carved out of stone-IV

He awakes to an empty room in a sweat and bandaged on his chest. He needs to be assured that he is indeed alive because the room is dark and he can't distinguish this feeling from another. Those dreams, those nightmares, they were all too vivid. She is alive, he says to himself as he runs through the halls. He is in relief when he finally finds her in the room with the only window.

There is a memorial tablet and a cup of coffee which he can smell. Candles are lit and she is on her knees. He approaches her slowly, fearful that she might bolt, afraid that he might make a wrong move. But then she lifts her head from a prayer and her eyes meet his before she returns to the memorial. There are flowers all around and he cannot tell but he fears that she has reverted.

But then she speaks, softly like he remembered. He tears, clenching his wound. His chest bleeds slightly and he zippers his jacket up.

"I hope that he can forgive me. I'm supposed to be an exorcist before a person. But there are others I forgot." She says softly and he takes a breath as she continues.

"In my heart I cannot let him go, but there are others. You guys still need me after all. Nii-san would have said that, I should have never called him. I feel so…" She isn't looking at him.

He is speechless and kneels beside her and bows his head to the memorial. "I'm sure Komui-san understands. It's our humanity. We want and need things, we hurt; those things can never escape an exorcist. You lost your brother, you're allowed to cry, and you're allowed to wish for him.--"

When she looks up with astonishment she only sees Allen's face as he smiles. " --Ne?"

Somehow she feels terribly guilty even though he is smiling so kindly. Her eyes fall down again. "I'm sorry Allen-kun. I do believe you," She takes his hand in hers and holds it to her chest "I couldn't say it before but if you say it is so then I'll believe you. With all my heart." Her head is down and she has his left hand in her grasp.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am." She says in harsh realization. But he couldn't disagree more.

She struggles not to cry and Allen can tell. He always seemed to make her cry. Rinali notices how the distance dissipates as he leans into her. When she looks up he takes it upon himself to kiss her, very softly, with barely a breath in between. She doesn't have a time to react as he is the first to pull away, their breath lingering in between. She touches his face and he smiles timidly.

Even though they are both a bit red Allen is a bit more flushed. She is able to notice when he turns his face in a conspicuous manner so that his white hair is hiding his eyes. She wants to laugh and brush his hair away.

The moment is broken when a large strike of thunder cracks the sky and rain suddenly pelts the transparent window pane. She is slightly perturbed from the sight of the storm and stares at the rain as it flows down the glass. He tugs the cloth of her sleeve slightly for attention and she takes his hand. They walk down the hall, her heels echoing off the stone floor.

For a reason unsaid both are headed to search for the others.

Light cracks the sky again but this time it is without notice. There is no light within the halls, no candle lit rooms, just one window which sat for the dead. If there was light from the sky it would reflect in that room as a tribute. That was the reason, the only reason for the window.

No one wanted to see the sky fall.

When she notices that he is struggling for breath the stained white bandages from under his jacket fail to elude her. She stops him and unzips his jacket to revel her suspicions. Allen gasps slightly from her quick actions and holds himself up against the wall. He is bleeding through the bindings and she immediately scolds him for straining himself. Slightly red, Allen smiles because she is so cute and she's touching him and, and. . . He feels, he feels. . . .

Allen feels that if he really is bleeding so much then he shouldn't be able to blush so damn hard. But she can't see it right? It's dark, he reminds himself and for once he's glad it is.

"Allen-kun, does it hurt?"

Allen is a bit taken back with her sudden question, so much so that his response is delayed. He eventually tells her it doesn't hurt, compared to the day he died, it didn't hurt. This reminded Rinali of her own experience with that Akuma; that time she was sure she was going to die. But she was still here, much to her disbelief. They had said that her innocence had acted to save her, what it meant she still didn't know.

"Allen-kun. . ." She pauses, ". . .do you think that I have the heart?"

He pauses as he never really considered the fact. There was a lot said about the subject but all Allen really knew was that if she truly died the rest was hopeless and he would perish as well, that is what the heart entails. But if she wasn't, her death would still signify the end, he believes.

"That depends. Do you think that I am the 'Destroyer of Time'?"

She looks at him with shock unable to answer. Allen flashes back to his encounter with Rhode.

"_I'll tell you something good." She had said._

"_They say 'Destroyer of Time' but have you heard the whole thing?" _

_Bridged from what was origin.  
For him, tepid ichor runs cold.  
He is the part of the whole  
Destroyer of time that humanity will sustain  
Destroyer of the perpetual glow of the lunar light  
Betrayer of the beginning  
And the end  
To be spared humanity will bleed.  
And he will rise from the rose thorns,  
And curse the incessant sky for its fall._

_Humanity sings in cadence  
Of the terribly fated child  
Of the one with the heart  
Humanity is to be subject of time  
To be crushed with time  
In ill fate of a lost precept  
And weep the flood _

"_If the Duke is time and you are the Destroyer then she is Humanity. She will beget the flood."_

"_Interesting, ne? It will come regardless."_

Allen continues, taking in her silence. "In the end, stuff like that doesn't matter, right?"

Rinali looks at him with astonishment and responds to his words by limiting the distance between them. She is almost crying, in joy, out of fear, out of realization. Or perhaps it is just because he is Allen Walker and he always managed to make her cry.

". . .not the end." she whispers, muffled vibrations on his chest. It does hurt, just a little bit, he admits to himself.

And he doesn't respond because she has already said everything needed. The silence has never been so comforting and he grips her hand a bit tighter as they continue.

**Fin.**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my short story, I tried really hard not to over/under fluff the end. Poems are mine as the whole plot is. I love DGM but do not own any characters. Thanks for reading and much love to my reviewers.

I actually finished a story. W00t, w00t!

-Cupid's Ichor.


End file.
